Aquarian AgeStand Alone Comlex
by Makemegray
Summary: The Arayashiki and the Dark Lore are supposed to be mortal enemies right? Maybe the lines between friend and foe aren't as clear cut as everyone thought. WARNING: SHOUJOU-AI
1. Default Chapter

"After all the trouble we went through to get Benzaiten away from the Dark Lore, you the leader of the western Arayashiki, go and get yourself involved with one of them! What in the world are you thinking!" Sakamoto Rumiko managed to say, despite her outrage at what the woman across the table from her had just confessed.

"I didn't know before we became 'involved'. I don't go shouting 'Hey, I'm Sakurazawa Sumire and I'm an Arayashiki! If I'm hitting on you and you happen to be a Dark lore, WIZ-DOM, E.G.O., or Eraser, please tell me before we sleep together!' It doesn't work like that Rumiko"

The girl remained silent for a moment as she struggled to control her anger.

"You want to keep seeing her don't you?" Sumire sighed.

"I can't help it Rumi-chan. Dark Lore or not, I still love her."

"…Does she know who you really are?"

"There's no way that she could. Kamikurata wouldn't let me interfere when she challenged Benzaiten. He said 'Yokko needs to experience things like this first hand. Otherwise she'll start to rely on the Arayashiki to handle her enemies for her and will be handicapped if and when the other factions choose to oppose her' He keeps forgetting that Yoriko-chan, Whether she's Benzaiten or Sarasvati is different from the rest of the players." The blond woman pushed the glasses she wore back into place and shrugged her shoulders. "Regardless of what's going on with Yoriko-chan and Kamikurata-kun, I can not and will not leave Ichigo." It was Rumiko's turn to sigh now.

"…How do you think Yori will react? Knowing that you've willingly taken up with a Dark lore?" Sumire thought about her answer for a moment or two, trying to figure out the best way to go about so as to not piss off the other girl any further.

"…Even though I know she won't, I'd like to think that Benzaiten would give Ichigo a chance. She isn't a normal Dark Lore. Her mind breaker is the only thing that keeps her from separating herself from all other players and disassociating herself with the war. She's tried to run away several times but her mind breaker, who also happens to be her brother, keeps a tracking collar on her to prevent that sort of thing."

"…Are you sure about this?" Sumire smiled grimly.

"For better or worse, one of my powers as an Arayashiki is empathy. I can feel what other people feel and to an extent think. There's practically nothing I can't find out a person with that. Hareda Ichigo is slave to her brother, Ikuya. He awakened her and brought her into thins to use her for her own personal gain. I won't leave her because of what she and I happen to be." Sumire stood up and smoothed out the winkles in her coal gray skirt before dropped a few yen onto the table to pay for that coffee she'd had. "Tell Benzaiten whatever you want, Rumiko, but know that nothing will stop me from being with her. Not even a mind breaker who thinks he's working for the best interest of the Arayashiki."

Rumiko sighed again as Sumire strode out of the café, all thoughts of the Arayashiki and Dark lore slipping out of her mind and going back to being Sakurazawa Sumire, acting head of a multi-billion yen conglomerate that she directed in place of her father. At the age of twenty-three, Sumire was already one of the most powerful women in the world.

Rumiko smiled slightly, thinking that a great number of influential players, as well as mind breakers, were very high profile people.

Sumire's lover, Hareda Ichigo was no exception. She was a world famous classical violinist and was, even Rumiko had to admit, an outstanding talent (despite being a Dark Lore).

"That looked like it went well." Rumiko jumped, startled at hearing the familiar voice behind her.

"Y-Yori!" Yoriko smiled.

"Sorry I scared you. Do you mind if I sit down?" Rumiko shook her head. "So Kyota was right, huh?" The former actress asked as she sat down ordering a cup of green tea from the waiter who had come scurrying over.

"Right about what?"

"Sumire sleeping with a Dark Lore." Rumiko frowned.

"Yes and she refuses to listen to reason. I've been trying to explain to her why she shouldn't let this continue but she doesn't care!" Yoriko frowned as well.

"Well it wouldn't be Sumire if she gave in without a fight. She's an Arayashiki after all."

"But Yori!"

"And Hareda-san truly did not want to fight me. It was like she was in physical pain with every attack she launched. Her mind breaker insisted and she had not choice. I could tell that she truly hates being a Dark Lore as well as being a player period." Rumiko raised an eyebrow.

"You got all of that from fighting her once?" Yoriko smirked.

" 'The eyes are the windows of the soul' haven't you heard that? I could tell what she was going through with one look into her eyes." The leader of the Arayashiki calmly sipped her tea for a few moments before delivering a bombshell that she thought might give her younger cousin a heart attack or aneurysm or both. "If we can sever her ties with her mind breaker as well as with the Dark Lore…Then I want Hareda Ichigo to join the Arayashiki."

Rumiko was speechless for a moment.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! She's a Dark Lore! She's the _enemy_! Have you forgotten that they forced you to awaken as Sarasvati and nearly destroy everything in existence!"

"There are 'good' and 'evil' players in every faction Rumi. Abuto and Kenae happened to be of the 'evil' kind. Ichigo happens to good to be the 'good' kind. The Dark Lore as a whole was not responsible for that incident. They're too disorganized for anything to represent the actions of the entire faction so I'm willing to give one of them a chance. Just like we gave Asumi-chan and Kiriko-chan. They're E.G.O. but they're still our allies. Same with Misato-san." She paused to exhale slowly "Hareda-San is a 'good' Dark Lore and Sumire…Sumire is the third most powerful Arayashiki after you and I. She has no moral restraints about using her powers to get what she wants which in some ways makes her more powerful than us and should we choose to force her to leave Hareda-san…Sumire might decide to join another faction just to be with her. If that's the outcome of our latest dilemma then the Arayshiki don't stand a chance."

"But Yori!"

"There's nothing we can do about the situation at this point. Not even Kyota can stop her from being with Hareda-san. She said it herself."

"This is completely wrong, Yori! She's a Dark Lore! She tired to kill you!"

"Love doesn't know the difference between right and wrong, Rumiko."

Authors Notes: For got to say it in the beginning but I don't own Aquarian age. I've only seen up to the eighth episode so I may not know every detail of the plot. If you see something that I got wrong then please tell me so I cant fix it. All of my information about the different factions came from ADV's official Aquarian age website.


	2. deception

Sumire was nearly falling asleep at her desk as she looked over a massive pile of papers that awaited her signature.

"Sakurazawa-san?" She looked up as her secretary called, sticking her head in the door.

"Huh-I mean yes, Matsudaira-san?" Her elderly secretary smiled fondly at her slip of tongue.

"There's someone her to see you. Some one named 'Ben Zai Ten'. Strange thing is though is that it's a woman. Why would any parent name their daughter 'Ben'? They must be hippies or something." Sumire barley suppressed a giggle as she stood up.

"Thank you, send her in please." The secretary nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

A few seconds later Yoriko walked in.

"Your secretary seems nice."

"Senile, not nice. Close the door please."

"Shouldn't the door have been closed before you insulted Matsudaira-san?" Yoriko asked as she complied then took a seat in a chair in front of Sumire's desk.

"It wasn't an insult it was a correction of facts." Sumire sat down."…I suppose you talked to Rumiko."

"Yep."

"And I suppose you're here to tell me to break up with Ichi right? Well forget it I'm not going to no matter what you or the other Arayashiki say on the matter." Yoriko giggled. "Just what is so damn funny!"

"You always were quick to jump to conclusions, Sumire-Chan"

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"What makes you assume that I'm here to tell you to do that? Despite the opinions of our comrades, I could care less what any of the Arayashiki decide to do in their personal lives so long as it doesn't directly interfere with the agenda of the faction."

"And this doesn't? I'm sleeping with a member of one of the major factions that are trying to destroy us. How does that not interfere with the agenda of the faction?" Sumire asked, a little out by Yoriko's passive attitude on the subject.

Yoriko raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather I see it the way that Rumiko does?"

"No but still…"

"She's pushing for your forced resignation as the leader of the western Arayashiki on the grounds that you're a threat to us by associating with a Dark Lore. While my opinion does hold a lot of weight with the faction I can't back you up without proof that Hareda-san doesn't mean to destroy us." Sumire sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"And exactly how am I supposed to prove that? She doesn't know I'm an Arayashiki or that I know that she's Dark Lore. I can't just ask her outright what her plans are. And anyway any plans she has regarding other players aren't really hers at all. It's her brother that's deciding what she does as far as the war."

"…What do you think about offering her a position with the Arayashiki?" Sumire looked up, shocked.

"Are you serious?" Yoriko nodded and crossed her legs, folding her hands on her knees.

The expression on the former actresses face gave the Sumire the chilling feeling that the woman she was talking to was no longer Sannou Yoriko or Benzaiten, but the demigoddess of the Dark Lore, Sarasvati herself.

"Hareda Ichigo is not a normal Dark Lore. Not only does she not have a personal agenda regarding the other factions but also the she had powers and abilities that have previously only been seen in the other factions. I've compared notes with other players who've fought her and the consensus between us is that she very well may be the start of an entirely new faction that could surpass the five others immensely."

"What do you mean?"

"Scying abilities like WIZ-DOM, Psychic abilities like E.G.O., Teleportation abilities like the Erasers, and Mantras and shikigami like the Arayashiki. Before now there has only been one other person like her. One other person able to use the powers of other factions." Sumire paled slightly "You and she are the perfect players, Sumire. No one you've ever fought against has come out it safety unless you were intent on not hurting the."

"So I'm perfect because I've nearly killed people!"

"You're perfect because you've done it by using their own powers against them. Because no faction has an advantage of magic, technology, will power, psychic ability or brute strength over you."

"Yoriko-"

"You should know that I fully support you in your decision to stay with Hareda-san and willingly offer her the full support of the Arayashiki if she decides to become our ally. Provided of course she ditches her brother." Sumire smirked.

"So this isn't about me at all is it? You just want to get you hands on Ichi so she can fight for the Arayashiki, don't you?" Yoriko sighed.

"There you go again, assuming things. The most important thing in this matter to Sannou Yoriko is to see you happy. You helped me a lot when I was settling in, as Benzaiten and I want to return the kindness. The most important thing to Bezaiten is, you're right, getting Ichigo to fight for the Arayashiki and to get you to realize the portion of your power that you haven't even begun to explore yet. There are two sides to every player, Sumire. No matter what faction they belong to." Sumire was silent for a minute as she considered what Yoriko had just told her.

"How do I know that you aren't planning to use Ichigo to take control of the other factions?" Yoriko laughed.

"Why would I want to control the other factions? I can barley manage being the leader of the Arayashiki. That's why I have you, Rumiko, Haneko, and Ayame. I want Ichigo to join the Arayashiki so that you won't have to be caught behind enemy lines. If anyone but the five of us and Kyota knew about this, you and I would be labeled as traitors and disowned by the faction. Bringing a powerful Dark Lore over to our side who would be willing to fight with us would sway the others and they would ignore their misgivings about it." Sumire sighed this time.

"Once I find some way to tell her what I am then I'll tell her what you've said. If she refuses and wants to stay loyal to the Dark Lore then I'm still not leaving her."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You don't give anything up easily. Especially things that you desperately want."

Sumire was still haunted by the 'Sarasvati look' as she ducked out of work an hour early.

Even though it had been a while since Yoriko had left her office, the image if that self-satisfied and calculating smirk was still firmly burned in to her sub-conscious.

Since it was still rather early in the evening, Sumire was rather surprised as she let herself into her apartment and found a familiar figure curled up on her couch asleep and making a sound that could only be described as purring.

She smiled and sat down next to Ichigo, who immediately shifted to sit in the taller woman's lap with a contented sigh.

"Ichigo…"

"What ever it is it can wait a few minutes. I just want you to hold me for a little while." Sumire sighed but wrapped her arms around Ichigo nevertheless.

"We have to go soon."

"I know that but you just got home and I want to spend a little time with you before we have to deal with my bastard brother."

"Since when did he become a bastard?"

"You're right, son-of-a-bitch." Sumire chuckled and rested her head on top of the brunette on that rested on her shoulder.

Ichigo had somehow convinced her to attend a birthday party for her older sister that was being held at her parent's house.

In addition to Ichigo's parents, and older sister Mayura, Mayura's fiancé and Ichigo's younger sister, the baby of the family, Mayune, Ichigo's brother, Ikuya would be there.

When Sumire had told her friend's Haneko and Ayame (who also happened to be the leaders of the southern and northern factions of the Arayashiki) that she was planning on being in the same building with a mind breaker they'd deemed her clinically insane and suicidal.

_I must be suicidal to agree to something like this. _Sumire thought, but then remembered with a smile that the only reason she would willingly put herself into such a high-risk situation was currently purring against her chest.

Two hours later, Sumire and Ichigo had managed to get themselves off the couch and had arrived at the latter's parents house.

As Sumire was about to get out of the car Ichigo stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"What is it?" Ichigo avoided her eyes.

"My family… They don't know about you. They don't even know I'm a lesbian." Sumire smirked.

" You think that surprises me? No offence, Baby, but you're kind of a coward."

"Hey!" Sumire cut off what was left of the protest by kissing Ichigo soundly and getting out of the car followed by Ichigo a few moments later.

As she was unlocking the front door to her parent's house in was flung open form the inside and Ichigo was scooped onto a fierce hug by a rather large man whom Sumire could only assume, albeit correctly, was her father.

"My little genius has finally come home to see her poor old Dad!" After swinging her in circle a few times, Ichigo was set back on her feet and nearly collapsed form dizziness.

"Honey you need to watch it with the enthusiastic greetings." Said a woman in her mid-to-late 50s who came into the entrance hall next and placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders to steady her. "How have you been, dear?"

"Ugh…" Was all Ichigo could manage to say at the moment in answer to her mother's question so said parent turned to Sumire.

"And who might you be?" Sumire bowed.

"Sakurazawa Sumire, Ichigo-Chan's roommate. I didn't have any plans tonight so she invited me along. I hope you don't mind, Harada-san"

" Not at all, any friend of Ichigo's is always welcome here…" She narrowed her eyes slightly as she studied Sumire. " Might you be the same Sakurazawa Sumire that runs the Angel Corporation?" Sumire blushed.

" Uh-yes ma'am."

"Well it looks like Ichi has made some interesting friend's lately, hasn't she Yuka?" Ichigo's father asked his wife, heading off her next line of questioning and slinging an arm over the shoulders of both the new arrivals.

"Yes she has, Ran" Her mother answer with a look on her face that Sumire did _not_ like." Why don't you two go into the backyard? We're almost ready start." As they complied and left Ichigo's parents in front of the door discussing something in hushed voices, Sumire asked Ichigo what her mother had meant by started. She'd received a labored sigh in return.

" Every child in my family plays an instrument. On our birthdays, we pick a piece on the other three have to play it. It's incredibly corny and none of us like doing it but mom and dad insist-Don't laugh, Sumire!"

"I'm sorry but you just seem so bothered by doing things with your family. It's good that you have something in common with them." Sumire said in between giggles.

"Humph. Since when did you become the optimist in this relationship?"

"Since you decided to drag me along to your sister's birthday party. Though totally underhanded means I might add."

" Humph." At this point they had arrived outside and stepped into total chaos.

"DAMN IT MAYUNE OUT THAT DOWN!" Was the first thing they heard as a water balloon went flying across the backyard?

"NYAH NYAH!" Another balloon that narrowly missed hitting Ichigo in the face.

"HEY!" Two who were throwing water balloons at each other stopped as a woman in her late twenties steeped outside behind Ichigo and Sumire. "You two little brats better stop that before I get mad."

"Before you _get_ mad? Aren't you already mad?" The boy said and Sumire instantly recognized him as Ichigo's brother.

"Ikuya…" The woman growled. Sumire guessed that this was the oldest of the four, Mayura who was known for her very short temper.

"Awww but we were just playing." Said the other girl who looked to be in her early teens. The youngest, sister Mayune.

"Playtime is over." Mayura said, and then finally took notice of Ichigo and Sumire. "Hi, Ichi, good to see you're finally getting some." Ichigo turned beet red and Sumire snickered.

"Sis, how did you know that Sumire was my-you know." Mayune smirked.

"Not that difficult, what other reason with either of you have for even knowing each other? You don't exactly run in the same circles, now do you?"

"No but-" Mayune chuckled and ruffled her sisters hair.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Provided that I get a full description." Mayune walked over to her other siblings after that who had started up their war again.

"What does she mean by 'description'?" Sumire asked, causing her lover to turn red again.

"Uh-you don't want to know." Before Sumire had the opportunity to question any further Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the fight.

An hour later all the combatants were soaking wet and shivering slightly as they trudged into the house.

"It serves you all right. It's only May you know." remarked a man leaning in the doorway who earned a punch in the arm from Ichigo and Mayune and a weary glare from Mayura.

"Sumire, this is my sisters fiancé, Kitani Asato." Ichigo said. "Asato this is my roommate-"

"Sakurazawa Sumire, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed deeply and proceeded to prostrate himself at Sumire's feet, earning odd looks from Ichigo's family.

"Asato what are you doing!" Mayura asked bewildered.

"Showing my gratitude to the woman to whom I owe my entire archaeological career." He stood up and shook Sumire's hand enthusiastically. " If it hadn't been for the grant that Angel gave us we never would have found the tomb of-"

"Ok, ok, that's enough gratitude." Mayura said pushing her fiancé to sit on the couch and sitting on his lap to keep him in place

"But, Mayura you're soaked! At least go dry off or something!"

"Why would I want to do that when you're right here?" Mayura asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world to use her boyfriend as a towel.

Ichigo's mother chuckled as she passed out towels to the rest of the soaking wet people as they sat down in various places around the living room floor.

"So what's the piece this year, Mayura?" Ikuya asked, snidely.

"I've decided that there won't be one."

"In other words you forgot right?" Mayune asked earning a nod in the positive from her oldest sibling.

"Fine then," Their mother said with a dejected sigh. "If Mayura hasn't picked anything then we'll just have Ichi play us something."

"What! What do you mean 'we'll just have Ichi play us something'!"

"Well you are the one with the most practice, it being your career and all." Mayune said.

"Yeah, Play something, Ichigo." Ichigo turned in horror to her brother who smirked.

She sighed and stood up, giving her brother a pleading look,

"Ikuya…"

"She doesn't have do it if she doesn't want to." Her father said, "Just sit down and we'll do something else, Ichi." She sat down and sighed, gratefully.

"But I want her to stand up and play." Ikuya said, standing up himself to challenge his father.

"She doesn't have to do anything that she doesn't want to. Stay put Ichigo." Her father said meeting his son's challenge.

"Both of you stop it now!" Her mother ordered. Clearly used to this sort of thing. "I'll not have your petty squabbling ruining Mayura's birthday. Ichigo can decide what she wants to do on her own." Ichigo dropped her head into her hands with a sigh.

Sumire, thoroughly bewildered by the previous five minutes did the only thing she could think to do in the situation: Comfort Ichigo.

She wrapped an arm around the smaller girls shoulders and got a surprising surge of pleasure when Ichigo leaned into her.

"Get away from my sister you blond bimbo!" Ikuya yelled at Sumire, who in spite of herself and despite struggling was forced to push Ichigo away form her much to the latter's shock.

"IKUYA!" Ichigo's mother yelled. "Go to you room this instant!"

"Don't listen to a thing he says Sumire, he's just a troubled little boy." Ichigo's father assured her and for reason's that Sumire couldn't quite figure out, the force that had had been compelling her to get as far away from Ichigo as possible was gone.

She concluded that Ichigo's father and brother had much more in common than she'd originally expected.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly if a little awkwardly. Ikuya had been dragged out of his room by his parents to apologize to Sumire and Ichigo and was then forced to wait on them hand and foot (which both women used to their full advantage).

When Ichigo and Sumire finally left it was well past midnight and Sumire, having been up since five that morning wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week.

Ichigo, however, had something else in mind.

"Sumire…" The blond buried her head in the bed pillows; she hadn't even bothered to change onto her nightclothes.

"…What is it?"

"Tonight was interesting, huh?"

"Yeah a real load of fun."

" Especially the part where you jumped away from me like I was carrying the plague." Sumire uncovered her head and look to where Ichigo sat on the bed next to the, leaning against the headboard with her eyes closed.

"Ichi…" Ichigo sighed.

"So which faction do you belong to?"

"What?" Ichigo opened her eyes and glared down at Sumire, snarling.

"Don't play dumb with me Sumire, you're a player and you did what Ikuya and my father said because they're mind breakers, now which faction? WIZ-DOM? E.G.O? Tell me which one!" Sumire sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm the leader of the western faction of the Arayashiki." Ichigo growled again, closing her eyes "Ichi…" She brushed Sumire's hand away.

"Don't. Not yet." She sighed. "Does the Benzaiten know about a us?"

"Yes."

"And she hasn't made you leave me yet? Even though I'm a Dark Lore?"

"She wants you to join the Aryashiki." Ichigo's eyes flew open. "She said that someone as powerful as you would be invaluable to the factions agenda provided that you're separated from your brother and this-" Sumire ran her hand along the collar around Ichigo's neck. "-Comes off."

"Why would she be willing to do that? She was almost destroyed by Dark Lore."

"No, She was almost destroyed by Abuto Keiji and Morino Kenae. You had nothing to do with it." Ichigo was silent for a moment.

"…Say I take her offer. Then what happens?"

"We deal with your brother and you earn a position within the ranks of the Arayashiki."

"Deal with him how."

" Kamikurata will figure something out but we hurt him unless you want us too." Ichigo was silent again.

"…Want happens to us? To you and me?" Sumire smiled and leaned forward. Pressing her lips lightly to Ichigo's.

"We go on like we have been. Only now we'll know each other even better." Ichigo returned the smile and the kiss and resumed her earlier position in Sumire's lap.

"Then I'll do it. I'll do anything as long as it means that I can stay with you."

"Then we'll talk to Yoriko tomorrow. Now however…"Sumire ran her finger's along the hem of the short skirt that Ichigo had worn that day, earning a chuckle for the Dark Lore.

"Are all Arayashiki as horny as you?"

"Pretty much."

Author's notes: wow, really long chapter! This is what comes form spending eight hours in the library.


End file.
